one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash vs. Yamcha
The Round of 16 intensifies as Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony (nominated by John1Thousand) takes on Yamcha of Dragon Ball Z (nominated by ShadowKaras)! Who will win Round Three? The Element of Loyalty or the Z-fighter? Introduction Rainbow Dash flies up in the air and starts trying to find her friend, Twilight. As she sees most of the arena, the pegasus sees markers of fallen combatants. She seems to find Twilight with a kid in red hair. Rainbow Dash: Finally! My prayers have been answered! Rainbow Dash flies at high speed, but soon runs into a gentlemen in Z-fighter uniform. Rainbow Dash: Sorry... Yamcha: Oh no! You don't get off that easily. Yamcha then shoots a blast of blue energy at Rainbow Dash, which barely misses her head. This causes Dash to stop flying and land on the ground. Rainbow Dash: What was that for!? Yamcha then shoots another blast at the element of Loyalty who dodges it and showed a pissed off expression on her face. Rainbow Dash: Oh your that type of person. Melee (Cues Planet Tuffle Stage) 60 Yamcha ran past the pegasus quickly and reached the otherside. Seeing the afterimage was distracting her, he blasted the pony. Rainbow Dash was briefly stunned by the sudden blast as Yamcha swung his fist at the pony. Fortunately, Rainbow Dash was able to dodge out of the way before the hit could be landed. 54 Rainbow Dash did a quick kick to the Z-fighter but it was for the more part rendered useless, other than slightly knocking him back. Yamcha threw some fireball at Rainbow Dash, which she caught. While Yamcha anticipated the fireball to burn the pony, she seemed to be relatively fine and threw the blast back at Yamcha, who dodged. Rainbow Dash lifted herself with her wings and flew into the air. 49 Before she could do anything else, a light hit her causing the pony to crash into an abandoned building. She landed on the ground and tries to find her way around. Rainbow Dash heard footsteps coming as she tired to find an advantage. She eventually got to a supply room. 37 Soon, footsteps were heard and Rainbow Dash was hit in the back because of a blast by Yamcha. He uses the darkness to his advantage and creates energy wolves. The Z-fighter's wolves were able to hit Rainbow Dash multiple times. Each time she was hit, Rainbow Dash tried to hit Yamcha, but with no luck. 21 Rainbow Dash: I need to get out of here! She flew straight up, crashing through the ceiling. Yamcha starts to fly and went after her. In the sky, Yamcha flew around, searching for the cyan pony. He soon found her and was on her tail. He fired multiple energy blasts in front, which Rainbow Dash was able to dodge with ease by flying upwards. Yamcha fired a wolf energy blasts. Rainbow Dash flew upwards, downwards and in circles to shake off the blasts, to no avail. She flew to the back of Yamcha, with the energy blast still behind her and she was able to make the blasts hit Yamcha. 15 Rainbow Dash saw a cloud ahead and forced lightning out of it, striking the Z-fighter with lightning. Although hurt, Yamcha was still flying. Rainbow Dash flew forwards at a hypersonic speed, a ring of rainbow was formed and the shockwave doomed him and sent him crashing towards the ground. 10 Rainbow Dash flew and landed at the crash site, looking for any signs of the Z-fighter's survival. Yamcha is seen slowly crawling out of the fire frying to mustard up some strength to take out the Element of Loyalty. 3 Rainbow Dash quickly took to the sky and came down at high speeds, causing a mushroom-shaped cloud to form and obliterate the warehouse. K.O. Rainbow Dash flies down towards an unconscious Yamcha as blood pours down on his head. The pegasus looks at her wounds but flies off. Results ???: Another explosive end! This rainbowed haired pest is really causing some destruction. Yamcha is powerful in his own bizarre way, but slow. That made him an easy target for the pegasus. This melee's winner is Rainbow Dash. (Cues Super Rainbow Dash's Theme) Winning Combatant: Rainbow Dash: 17 Yamcha: 7 Rainbow Dash advances to the Elite 8!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees